


Chosen

by Kana_Go



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Beating, Fanart, Firenze | Florence, Gen, Illustrations, Italy, Mild Blood, Pseudo-History, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: "My purpose... is to kill"."Yes! Don't you see? You are an avenging angel, excising sinners with a swipe of your glorious blade. You are the Minotaur. You are God's Monster".(c) 03x09 - Angelus Iratissimus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Chosen




End file.
